Devil May Cry, The Traitor's Bloodline, Dante Arc
by Cosmic Compiler
Summary: Dante is the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, half demon and half human, the Devil Hunter resolves to protect humanity. Now given a chance to avenge his mother, Dante heads to the Netherworld to defeat Mundus, and on his journey, he meets Laharl, Etna and Flonne, Devils Never Cry, Let's Rock!


Devil May Cry, The Traitor's Bloodline, Dante Arc

Chapter one: Revenge as an odd job

Two millenniums ago, there was a war, between the Human World and the other, the Underworld. But somebody from the Underworld woke up to justice and stood up against this legion alone. His name was Sparda, later; he quietly reigned over the human world and continued to preserve harmony until his death He became a legend, The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.

* * *

It was a moonlit night in a city within the Human World and a portal had just opened, out of it, came a blonde woman dressed in a revealing black leather outfit wearing shades, the mysterious woman then turned her attention to a building with a red motorcycle parked in front of it and a neon sign that read "Devil May Cry" and within the building, a white haired man with blue eyes wearing a blood red trench coat was talking on the phone in his office, the walls were adorned with the remains of several demon heads, most of which had a wide variety of swords stuck onto them and on his desk, were several bottles of alcohol and a picture of a blonde woman in a red dress and beside it, a blood-stained fingerless glove.

"Devil May Cry, sorry, we closed at nine." The white haired man hung up, he then let out a disappointed sigh. "Again, no password can't seem to get any real business…"

Just as the white haired man put down the phone, the blonde woman broke into his office, riding the motorcycle that was parked outside.

"Whoa, slow down, babe!" The white haired man smirked at the blonde woman, amused by her over the top entrance and her revealing outfit. "Well, well, what do we have here? Nature calls? It's in the back." The red-coated fighter gestured at the restroom at the back of his office.

"So, you must be the handyman who will take any dirty job. Am I correct?" The blonde woman asked after looking around the office, noticing all the slain demon heads.

"Almost, I only take special jobs." The white haired man eyed the blonde woman suspiciously before picking up his signature silver broadsword with a skull pommel; the red-coated fighter then swung his sword casually. "If… you know what I mean."

"You're the man who lost a mother and a brother to evil twenty years ago, the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. Mister Dante." The blonde woman asked, knowing her question would catch the white haired man's attention.

"Well, the way I figure it, in this business, a lot of your kind comes along, and if I kill each one that comes, eventually, I should hit the jackpot sooner or later." Dante smirked as he swung his sword once more, pointing its blade at the blonde woman, sensing her demonic aura.

"In that case, you should be used to this sort of thing." The blonde woman's hand radiated with lightning and she grabbed the blade of Dante's sword, shocking him with electricity causing the white haired man to drop his sword, before kneeing him on the chin, sending her opponent flying across the room and onto the pool table, she then picked up his sword and hurled it at him like a spear, impaling him and continuing to shock the blade.

Dante yelled out in pain as the charged sword sent bolts of electricity through his wound, struggling to maintain his consciousness.

"Are you really the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda? The blonde woman laughed sadistically as she revelled in Dante's pain, feeding the sword with more energy. "Didn't your daddy teach you how to use a sword?" The mysterious woman mocked the white haired man, the mysterious attacker then picked up the motorcycle she arrived in and hurled it at the red-coated fighter.

"A sword…" Dante laughed as he took two handguns, one black and the other silver, out of his coat. "Time to get to work, guys!" With a smirk on his face, the white haired man twirled his guns before firing them, each bullet firing with the speed of a machinegun, destroying the motorcycle with a hail of bullets, causing an explosion.

"No!" The blonde woman jumped out of the way of the explosion, Dante's display of raw power filled the mysterious attacker with both fear and awe.

"Even as a child I had powers; there is demonic blood in me." Dante stood over the fire, holding both guns and his sword still stuck on his chest, the white haired man was bathed in a powerful demonic aura that made even overlords shake in fear, the unmistakable aura of a Son of Sparda.

"What strength…" The blonde woman was still shocked by Dante's abilities, and that feeling doubled when she sensed the powerful demonic aura coming from the white haired man.

"You were the first to know about my vengeance, looks like I'm getting closer." Dante pointed his silver handgun at the blonde woman, intent on killing his mysterious attacker, but something made the white haired man hesitate.

"It seems that way, but I'm not your enemy. My name is Trish." The blonde woman stood up and looked at Dante, ready to reveal her intentions to the white haired man. "I came here to seek your help, to put an end to the Underworld."

"What?" Dante stared at Trish in disbelief; the blonde woman who tried to kill him was now asking for his help, this confused the white haired man, who kept his guard up around his mysterious attacker.

Trish then removed her sunglasses to reveal her eyes, much to Dante's shock; the mysterious attacker was the spitting image of the woman depicted in the picture on the desk.

"Twenty years ago, Mundus, the emperor of the Underworld resurrected " Trish spoke gravely about the Devil Emperor's imminent rise to power with a sense of dread in her voice.

"Mundus?" Dante did not recognize the Devil Emperor's name, despite having fought countless demons; the Dark Lord was still a mystery to the Devil Hunter.

"Yes! His powers were sealed by Sparda; he's attempting to gain control of the world again." Trish revealed Mundus's plans to Dante, hoping that the Devil Hunter can thwart the Devil Emperor's evil ambition. "He's attempting to open the gate in… the Netherworld."

* * *

After briefing Dante on the crisis that caused her to seek his help, Trish drew a magic seal on the floor so that she could transport both the Devil Hunter and herself to the Netherworld. The seal glowed a bright crimson and the dark magic transported them into the heart of the Demon World, there, the pair found themselves in a volcanic wasteland with a twisted castle in the middle.

"Head to the Overlord's Castle, the lord was rumoured to be a close friend of Sparda's. His servants may choose to aid you, his son." Trish advised Dante, hoping that the Devil Hunter would adhere to her strategy.

"Form a party to take down the big bad Demon King… got it." Dante smirked, though he found Trish's suggestion logical, the Devil Hunter was still amused at how ridiculous the results could be. "I'll grind all the way up to level 9999!"

"Better hurry up then." Trish urged Dante before running off to take care of some personal business, leaving the Devil Hunter alone.

"Well then, a vacation in hell." Dante smirked; the irony of going to hell to save the world was still amusing to him, despite it being his second time doing so. "At least I landed on a hotspot. " The Devil Hunter joked about the volcanic surroundings before walking towards the Overlord's Castle.

* * *

Elsewhere outside the Overlord's Castle a red haired demon girl with a petite frame and a tail dressed in a black two piece outfit was wandering the area, followed by a group of strange penguin-like creatures with peg legs and pouches on their waists.

"Man, this is so boring!" The petite girl let out an annoyed sigh, feeling as if nothing was entertaining at the moment. "Prinnies! Bring be something sweet!" the demoness ordered the strange penguin-like creatres.

"Of course, Master Etna!" The Prinnies scrambled aimlessly, knowing full well what their master was capable of when kept waiting.

* * *

Just as the Prinnies were ordered, a grey armoured figure that wore a purple cape and a horned helmet with piercing golden eyes, wielding a large Zweihander that crackled with demonic energy approached the area where Etna was.

"_**Nelo Angelo." **_A dreadful and commanding voice echoed within the Black Knight's head, issuing the Dark Warrior's new orders. "_**The Son of Sparda is here… I, Mundus, command you to defeat him."**_

Nelo Angelo said nothing in response, as if he were robbed of his ability to speak a long time ago, the Black Knight's heart and mind filled with nothing but the desire to fight.

"What's with this guy?" Etna stared at Nelo Angelo, feeling the immense demonic power from the mysterious Black Knight, but something about his cold expression felt familiar to her. "Hey! You in the stupid looking armour, do I know you?"

Nelo Angelo looked back at Etna, his fiery golden eyes bereft of any sign of emotion or acknowledgment, but something about the petite girl's appearance resonated with the void where his heart should have been, memories of a life he wasn't sure was his, a time where he was close to the demoness, this caused the Black Knight a great deal of pain, as electricity coursed through his armour.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Etna called out to Nelo Angelo, annoyed that he wasn't paying attention to her and how the Black Knight didn't give her any word of acknowledgment.

Nelo Angelo held his head; more memories of a time with Etna were flooding into his mind, the agonizing pain becoming stronger the more he thought of the petite girl.

"_**Vergil is gone; memories of a dead man mean nothing!" **_ Mundus's menacing voice echoed once more within Black Knight's mind, supressing the images that Etna's visage had given him. _**"You are Nelo Angelo, the Dark Warrior."**_

Still clutching his head, Nelo Angelo was wrapped in blue flames as he flew way from Etna, the farther he got from the petite girl, the more the strong pain subsided, now heeding Mundus's words, the Black Knight went to seek out Dante.

"What was his problem?" Etna was confused and annoyed by Nelo Angelo's strange behaviour, but the familiar feeling she got from the Black Knight still bothered her, the demoness knew that this wasn't the last time they would meet.

* * *

Author's note: The First Chapter of the Dante Arc is done! This story will follow the events of DMC1 and D1, and Dante will meet Laharl, Flonne and Etna! Dante will have his usual sense of humour and will serve as a mentor/brother figure to Laharl due to their glaring similarities and temperament. Flonne will fall for Dante as the story progresses and Dante will learn more about his father Sparda's influence in the Netherworld. This takes place ten years after the Vergil Arc, which will cover DMC3. The other arcs are being worked on as well as the all new Dante Arc D2. Etna's relationship with Vergil is explained during the Vergil Arc and some parts of the Nero Arc. Dante will be paired with a different girl as this story reaches different arcs, like poll favorites, Priere and Raspberyl, but his romantic views will remain ambiguous.

To the Anon who reviewed the Nero Arc, you have my permission to make your own version of this series, just give me the details. I look forward to your interpretation of the Traitor's Bloodline. The first chapter of the Dante Arc is up and good luck with your version of these stories!


End file.
